Thor Odinson (Earth-13133)
| Relatives = Odin Borson (father) | Universe = Earth-13133 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Avengers Mansion, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Scarred right arm | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = God; adventurer | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rick Remender; Steve McNiven | First = Uncanny Avengers #13 | Last = | Quotation = We come to avenge the Earth. | Speaker = Thor | QuoteSource = Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 19 | HistoryText = The life of this Thor followed a similar path to his Earth-616 counterpart up until the Scarlet Witch and Wonder Man were abducted by the Apocalypse Twins, who used them to cast a spell to bring all of mutantkind to their Ark while Earth was destroyed. After helping the Wasp defeat the Sentry in Tyconria, Thor and Jan travelled to the Moon to learn from Uatu the Watcher how to stop Exitar from annihilating Earth. After learning that Exitar was drawn to Earth by the Twins because they had used the axe named Jarnbjorn to kill a Celestial, Thor arrived to the Twin's Ark to retrieve it, in hopes he could reason with Exitar, or use Jarnbjorn to kill him if needed. When he crashed the Twin's Ark, he encountered Captain America as their prisoner, and released him. Both Avengers fought each of the twins, and Thor killed Uriel. After a portion of the Ark exploded, Thor found Jarnbjorn floating in space along with the ship's debris, he tried to reach it. But Eimin got in his way. Thor fought Eimin and got the axe after trapping her under rubble, ready to reason with Exitar or kill him. As he flew towards the Celestial to talk to him, Eimin reappeared and interrupted him long enough for Exitar to finally destroy the Earth. To escape the expoding fragments of the planet, Thor opened a portal to Asgard, where he encountered his father Odin, who told him it was humanity's fault, and that they had caused their own destruction. Since the destruction of Earth, Thor spent years looking for a way to prevent said event. Eight years into the future, all of mutantkind was now living in Planet X. Wasp, the last human alive, and Havok were fugitives, and finally managed to destroy the Tachyon Dam, a device which prevented time travel, in order to allow Kang and his Chronos Corps, a group Thor was now part of, to arrive. In order for Kang's plan to succeed, the remaining of the Avengers Unity Division had to be assembled. A portion of Kang's Chronos Corps, including Thor, attacked Eimin's base to rescue Wolverine and Sunfire, who had been captured by her since the beginning of Planet X. The Chronos Corps rescued Wolverine and Sunfire, and took care of Eimin and her forces. Once the remaining members of the Unity Division were gathered, Kang sent their consciousness across time to temporarily possess their past counterparts, in order to change the course of action in the past and prevent Earth from being destroyed. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Thor of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Thor of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Mjolnir, Jarnbjorn | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Teleporters Category:Flight